Sigan's Last Stand
by moonstone wordsmith
Summary: Expanded scene S2E01: Merlin confronts Cornelius Sigan. SLASH WARNING! Adult themes. This is my 1k words to this picture.


Some scenes just stick with you. They seem so incomplete or without depth that it feels like they can be used over and over again. This is an expansion of sorts for the scene where Merlin confronts Cornelius Sigan in S02E01. WARNING: Contains references to slash sex, but no detail (I don't think).

**Sigan's Last Stand**

Cornelius Sigan stood on the parapet watching the stone gargoyles he'd brought to life destroy the knights and other guardians and people of Camelot. He suddenly felt the interruption of his magic and looked down to see the young, skinny Merlin destroy one of his stone pets with magic. Powerful magic. Cornelius was amazed. Magically, he moved from the parapet to the courtyard. Merlin's power drew Cornelius like nothing else ever had. He moved to confront Merlin who was kneeling beside an unconscious Prince Arthur. Already his jealousy of Arthur, who held Merlin's loyalty, was burning in his veins.

"Who would have believed it? You! A sorcerer. And a powerful one." Merlin's magic was singing to Cornelius in a way that he'd never felt before. It made him hard with excitement and desire. He remembered rolling around on the floor in Arthur's chambers when Merlin had attacked him. He wished he'd known about Merlin's power then.

Merlin stood and moved to a place clear of Arthur. "I won't let you hurt him!" His hands fisting at his sides.

"And you're going to stop me?" Cornelius mocked incredulously.

"I'll stop you!" Merlin replied confidently.

Cornelius saw the determination in Merlin's eyes and on his face. He couldn't believe that Merlin was more powerful than himself. But if he could convince the boy to join him ...

"He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave." Cornelius lobbed the first salvo.

It had struck Merlin hard, but he was not so easily defeated. "That's not true."

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought." Cornelius struck again, hoping it was Arthur's favor the boy desired.

That one caused Merlin a pain deep in his chest, but he ruthlessly shoved it away. "That doesn't matter."

Apparently the boy didn't care about how he was treated, Cornelius thought. Perhaps ...

"But it must hurt so much to be so put-upon, so over-looked, when all the while you have such power." Cornelius tried to show Merlin his empathy and understanding.

"That's the way it has to be!" But Cornelius could see the pain now in Merlin's eyes.

"Does it? You're young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You've yet to discover your true power. I can help you." Cornelius paused to let that sink in, trying to give every appearance of benevolent benefactor.

"Think Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are."

"That can never be," Merlin sounded hopeless and the pain in his face couldn't have been more obvious.

Ah! There it was, Merlin's weakness. He desired Arthur's awareness and acceptance. Cornelius could tell that Merlin was beginning to wear down.

"It can. If you join me!" Cornelius sunk the barb in deep. He could see the indecision creeping across Merlin's face, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He went in for the kill, not realizing that it would be one step too far and would drive Merlin away from him.

"Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice. He will kneel at your feet." These were the things that Cornelius wanted and he couldn't fathom that Merlin would not want them also. But Merlin didn't.

Merlin frowned then, "I don't want that."

And Cornelius saw that he'd lost him. Now, Merlin would not back down. "You'd rather be a servant," his voice dripping with disdain.

"Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one!" Merlin cried.

"So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will."

Merlin's rejection had angered Cornelius beyond thought. Cedric's body shook and then collapsed as Cornelius' soul left it. But as his soul entered Merlin's body, Merlin began to chant, casting the spell that the Great Dragon had gifted him with. Cornelius got a glimpse of Merlin's soul and in that infinite second, he saw that he would not, could not, win. Merlin was, and always would be, more powerful than he.

The concept made him giddy, so he gave in to his desire.

While Merlin's body lay on the cobblestones of the courtyard, trembling, Cornelius was leading his avatar to a wooded glen. A beautiful place. A sacred place. A place of love and sacrifice.

Merlin had been surprised when Cornelius first appeared to him. He didn't look a thing like Cedric. Cornelius' avatar was an image of his true self, slender, about the same height as Merlin. With long fiery red hair flowing down his back to his waist. Fine, noble but delicate features gave his face an ethereal almost feminine appearance.

Although still wary, Merlin let Cornelius approach him.

Cornelius didn't try to overcome him at first, and Merlin's confusion made him hesitate. It was easy for Cornelius to take his hand and lead him away as he gazed at the crimson beauty.

Cornelius looked him up and down and then said, "You don't know how beautiful you are." He sighed.

Now Merlin was more confused than ever. He gazed at Cornelius as he came closer still and then, touched Merlin's lips with his own.

Merlin knew where they were now.

"We can be so good together," Cornelius whispered.

"In this moment and in this place only," Merlin replied softly, but with steel setting the limitation in stone.

And Cornelius nodded his agreement.

A bed appeared and their clothes melted away.

Cornelius was gentle with Merlin and Merlin responded with such honest and free passion, it nearly made Cornelius weep.

Afterward, Merlin lay quiescent in Cornelius' arms. He understood Sigan's fear and desire, but could not allow him to return to the waking world.

"You grew too powerful," Merlin said softly, turning his head to kiss Cornelius' chin. "You've become corrupted and I cannot allow you to live in this time."

Cornelius put up the good fight then, but was finally banished back to the crystal, to await the next fool to break into the tomb.

Cornelius was saddened to leave Merlin behind. The boy had given him much to think on. He would keep Merlin and his memories close to him and perhaps, in time, redeem himself.

_**fin**_

_Author's note: Where were they? Some other dimension in Merlin's head, I suppose. I didn't really suss that out._


End file.
